Kevin x Ben - First Love
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: YAOI! MALE X MALE SLASH! I WARNED YOU. Ben has felt love for the hunky-teen for years...but does Kevin feel the same? Or does he still want revenge? Rated T for violence, blood, and male x male-ness.


Kevin Levin x Benjamin Tennyson

FIRST LOVE

Ben looked at the clock on the wall. 2:30 PM. Gwen was supposed to visit him behind the school when it let out early, but she was nowhere to be seen. The school looked like a ghosttown...

"Hey Tennyson. Long time, no see.", a voice called out. Ben looked around and spotted a large hunky teenager with black shoulder-length hair and dark, almost black eyes. The guy was smirking. Ben immediately felt nervous, not knowing if this was a bully or a person that wanted to date Gwen. He'd sometimes have males challenge him, thinking he was something other than her cousin. It wouldn't be the first time that someone's ganged up on him.

"Um...do I know you?" The guy who was walking forward, stopped in front of Ben. "You should, Benji. After all, the Null Void became my home thanks to you." "I don't know what you-", Ben started, but froze. Benji. Null Void. There's only one person who brought both things to Ben's mind.

"Kevin... Is it...really you...?"

"You guessed correctly, Tennyson.", the raven-haired teen answered. "Only this time you won't be so lucky." Kevin touched a steel plate that was nearby, transferring the alloy to the skin on his arm. His steel arm bashed into Ben's ribs, cracking two instantly. The brown-haired teen fell to the ground, screaming and clutching his side. Ben coughed up blood, the pain making him teary-eyed. "Like my new power? It's better than it ever was. This will take no time at all!", Kevin said as he knelt by Ben and grabbed his throat. Kevin noticed Ben wore a different-styled Omnitrix, but it didn't matter. This ended today.

"Why aren't you using your watch, Tennyson? Afraid I'll still beat you?", Kevin taunted as he raised his steel fist. Ben just stared at Kevin through tear-filled eyes and shook his head sadly. "N-No Kevin... I don't...wanna fight you...!", Ben managed, even though it hurt to breathe. Kevin looked at Ben, confused by his words. "What? You feeling sorry for me?! I don't need your pity!" "It isn't...pity that I feel, Kevin..." "Well then **WHAT IS IT**?!", Kevin demanded, running out of patience.

"It's love." Kevin froze, dropping Ben's body to the ground.

Kevin backed away starring at Ben, but the teen's unblinking tear-filled eyes were locked onto his. "Please dont go, Kevin..." Kevin gazed at Ben, but did not turn to leave.

"I'm not bandaging you up, you know. You need a doctor for those busted ribs." Ben looked over at the teen, hardly daring to believe they were talking like real friends again. "Do my...feelings of love bother you?", Ben asked, barely able to breathe. Kevin flinched, then looked down, his raven-hair covering his eyes. "No. I actually loved you when we first met... Then I got mad at you for stupid shit that I did to myself. I'm so sorry, Benji! Let's get you a doctor!", Kevin exclaimed as he lifted Ben in his arms.

Gwen took that opportune time to come around the corner.

"Ben! Kevin, is that you?", Gwen asked, looking at the hunky teen as if she were lovestruck. To Ben's horror, Kevin looked the same when he gazed at her. "In the flesh. Benji here needs a doctor. His ribs are hurting him so much, he's been crying." Ben nuzzled his face into Kevin's chest. These newer tears weren't caused by his cracked ribs. Ben clenched his teeth.

It was the first time he had ever felt such hatred towards Gwen.

Kevin noticed Ben pouting in bed and dashed over and pounced on his lover. Ben rolled over and put his arms around Kevin's neck, squeezing him close. Ever since they officially became a couple and moved in together, Ben had a sad feel to him. Kevin wanted to know what he did wrong. "Kevin...?" "Yes, Benji?" Kevin raised up to look into Ben's emerald eyes. Sure enough, they were filling with tears. "You never tell me you love me, anymore. It's always only me who puts it into words. Do you regret not choosing Gwen? Do you regret being with me, instead?" Before Kevin could reply, Ben put his hands on Kevin's cheeks. "If so, I'll give you up. I'll make sure you're happy. That's how much I love you!" Kevin sat up, pulling Ben up with him and wrapped his arms tightly around Ben.

"I'm so sorry, Benji... You're absolutely right. It's best to put into words how a person feels. I have **ALWAYS** loved you. No matter what happens, that will never change." He felt Ben relax in his arms. "Can I kiss you?" Kevin pulled back to face Ben, who was blushing with tears in his eyes. "You don't have to ask permission, Benji. I'm yours. You can do whatever you want with me. I've been yours since we first met all those years ago." Ben smiled, kissing Kevin furiously.

Kevin smiled, knowing he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

And he was perfectly fine with that.

-END-


End file.
